


no blueberries in my ice cream cake

by mingupingu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Gangs, Guns, M/M, References to Drugs, Soft Choi Jongho, Song Mingi is Whipped, Violence, bar singer jongho, gang leader song mingi, inspired by dpr ian's no blueberries go stream it plz, side hohong, yunho is the bar owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingupingu/pseuds/mingupingu
Summary: Sweet bar singer Jongho meets Gang leader Mingi.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	no blueberries in my ice cream cake

Gunshots resound through the night sky.

The two men in front of him were now dead, eyes open wide from the shock and blood seeping through the holes in their heads. 

The man with the gun let his arm fall. The deed was done. They wouldn’t disobey him anymore. They received their punishment. 

“Clean this up,” he orders his other men around him as he walks back to his black limo, rushed footsteps heading towards the bodies to do as their boss told them. 

He doesn’t even spare them all a glance as he closes the car door. 

“Aurora’s Bar,” he says and the driver begins to move the car. 

He wanted to get drunk, he wanted to forget everything, maybe get a good fuck to drown out his responsibilities and work as a gang leader full of idiots. It didn’t help with his stress levels knowing that there was a gang fight looming overhead soon. That was something to think about for another day.

Soon, the car stops in front of a sleek and elegant bar place. All his thoughts fall and he gets out of the door to enter the bar. 

It’s been awhile since he’s been here. His best friend having been the owner, he would have thought he’d be here more often. But things have been busy lately. Lots of people to boss around, lots of drugs to deal with, lots of people to kill.

Looking around, it still looks the same. Black, sleek tables and a shiny bar. There was a small stage in the corner, a black grand piano and a single mic stand on top. An assortment of drinks were behind the bar’s table, and the stools looked more comfortable to sit on than most places. 

He’s cut short admiring the place when he sees a familiar face behind the bar with a big smile on their face. 

“Can I get you something, dear friend of mine?” He rolls his eyes at the cheesy label but doesn’t hesitate to reciprocate the smile back. He always felt comfortable to show any signs of feelings to Yunho. After all, he’s been by his side ever since. He was like a brother to him. 

“I’ll take a whiskey, dear friend of mine,” he says with a deep vibrato in his voice. “Y’know, your deep voice always never fails to surprise me. Whiskey coming right up!” Yunho did love to comment on his voice ever since he heard it. It was like a seventh wonder of the world to him. 

When he comes back with a glass of whiskey to place on the table, he starts to spark up a conversation about all the things they’ve missed about each other ever since the last time they saw one another.

Yunho got engaged, the man was a music producer named Hongjoong. He looked really happy talking about it, and sighed dreamily reminiscing about the day the other man proposed to him. 

He takes a sip of his whiskey, hoping to drink away the small jealousy of being able to love freely like that that lingers in him. 

“Oh oh! And we got a new worker here! A singer! Oh gosh, he’s amazing. His voice is absolutely heavenly and the boy himself is just such a sweetheart! Albeit a little bit of a brat sometimes when he doesn’t get what he wants, but don’t tell him I said that. He’s like a little brother to me, I swear- oh! There he is right now! It’s already 10 PM, that’s his usual time to perform. You’re going to love him!” Yunho blabbered on about this new worker so excited and the man drinking his whiskey couldn’t help but be curious. Yunho rarely gushes over someone like this unless he really considered them a close friend. And whoever Yunho’s friends were, they would be Mingi’s too. He trusted everyone that Yunho trusted. And he was never wrong to do so for as long as they were friends.

When he looks around to take a good look at the stage Yunho was pointing at, there his eyes meet a lovely figure. 

It was a small boy, maybe not much younger than himself, but had the aura of an innocent child. The boy had pretty pinkish-red hair and bangs that covered his forehead. He was wearing a black slacks and a cozy looking v neck sweater over a white button up. His pretty doe-like eyes shone with the little fairy lights that decorated all around the stages At first glance, he didn’t look like the type to be here in a bar. But when the boy starts to sing, he instantly stops complaining. 

That sweet and honey like voice enraptured him. It was so soft and so angelic. He was a good singer too. The boy held his notes well and showed a wide range of how high and low his voice could go. He has to bite his lip and take another swig of his whiskey to stop himself from imaging how that voice would sound calling out his name in bed. What if the boy was younger than he thought? He didn’t want to take his chances. 

When the performance was done, Yunho calls the sweet boy over. He instantly regrets being friends with Yunho. Not really, but he was going to if he embarrasses him in front of the angel. 

“Hey, Jongho! Beautiful performance as always, you did so well! Come, I want you to meet my best friend,” Yunho hurries him over with a hand, and the man with his whiskey has his back facing the boy, whose name was now revealed to be Jongho. What a pretty name for someone so beautiful.

Once Jongho comes up to them, he sits on one of the stools beside the man dressed in all black and in a suit. Cup of whiskey already down to the last few sips. He needed all the alcohol he could get to meet this pure angel.

Yunho sets down another cup of whiskey for him, god bless his soul, and a glass of apple juice for the boy. He looks at it for a bit and the angel smiles at him with a little blush on his face. Looking up close now, he can see all the beautiful features on his face and, wow, Jongho is really stunning.

“I would drink with you but unfortunately I’m still 20. I hope you don’t mind that I have some juice instead with you?” The angel speaks and he tries to walk past the fact that he was of age but not of age to legally drink yet. He was in the middle of being an adult. But that was good enough for him, 20 wasn’t too young for him. After all, he was only but 24 years old himself. 

“Oh, I should properly introduce myself! Excuse my manners. I’m Choi Jongho! I am a singer here at Aurora’s Bar, as you may have seen earlier. It’s nice to meet you….um,” When Jongho trails off, he realizes that he hasn’t once told his name at all that night. 

“Mingi. Song Mingi.” 

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i did any why i did this instead of writing more chapters for my other fics but pls i hope you enjoy it and let me know if you want a continuation or a whole fic for this T^T 
> 
> twt: goodliljjong
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! <333


End file.
